Love Disorder
by CynthiaTheButton
Summary: Yami was always into "girly "things with his sister since he was little . So at age 16 when he moves to Domino City , to start his career for Lolita Fashion ,but on the in the way he meets a girl named Yugi who fall in love at first sight . The only problem is ,She has Personality disorder and her "other half " wants him . But will let Yugi this happen ? Warnings inside and Pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Love Disorder**

_**Ever since Yami was born , he was always doing girly stuff with his sisters and mother getting himself use to it . As time passes Yami is now 16 and moves to Japan for high school and wants to start a career for clothing design in Japan , but once he moves there a strange vibe wants Yami to itself and will do everything to get him. But will this other vibe allow it ? . Genderbend Yugi, Ryou , Joey , Marik. Asshole-cute Yugi**_

Note : I will be playing as a yugi's guardian and teacher .

As the busy streets of Japan were , a boy with pale skin , red sharp eyes with black star shaped hair that was tipped in red with blonde bangs framing his face with some shooting up , kept running until he was in front of the gates and inside of a school called Domino High School .Stopping himself from running into a wall , he was now walking normally up to his locker to put his slippers on . After putting his slipper on and few good minutes walking around the hallways trying to find his class ,  
>he was now finally up to face to face with the door which led to his homeroom class .<p>

" Ah here it is . I hope am not late " The boy fixed his uniform and posture . Putting his hand the door knob nervously .

"Don't worry , it will be a great school year Yami . " The boy known as Yami put up a strong face , twisting the door knob and opening the room he saw that everyone was talking to their friends . Chit-Chat and laughing were the only thing filling in the air , which made the the boy a little nervous until he noticed one girl that looked exactly like him . Black start fish hair tipped in purple with blonde bangs framing the girl face with a tiny one hanging in front of her face . Pale skin and round face with big purple eyes ,which they were frowning from hard thinking .

The turned girl turned around and notice Yami , which made him blushed . The corners of her slightly turned in a smile until she turned around and her frowning face was replaced again. Yami blushed harder , when suddenly the teacher startled him .

"Morning class ! It seems that all of you were buried in chatting didn't notice our new student here!" The tearcher had medium black hair with straight bangs with two sides longer that framed her face. Kinda dark skin and brown eyes .

" Well my name is but you may call me Cynthia if you want . I am sorry if you cannot understand my words , my Japanese is not fluent ."

"Oh it's fine . " Yami smiled .

" Ok Class ! We have a new student , so please be respectful and kind to him. If I hear unkind words from any of you I will throw my flying chancala at you " Cynthia reaches under her desk and pulled out a worn out flip-flop. Everyone in class nodded since everyone feared that thing .

" So tell us a little bit about yourself ?" Yami turned in front to everyone , who they were staring at him . Yami stiffened a little feeling a really strange vibe .

" My name is Yami Shin Kim. My dad is from Egypt and my mom is from Korean , so am mixed. I was born in Korea so I got used to the language and stated leaning Japanese and Egyptian since I was 6 . So also please forgive me if my Japanese if a little off." Yami blushed a little . Even do he has his dad looks , Nice framed face and sharp eyes with his deep voice along with it , he has his mother caring nature , and a soft spot for , what males would say , "girly stuff" . Since he was little , he was getting into things girl would more likely to do , like being a make up guru or a lolita doll. Customizing BJD (Ball Jointed Dolls) and taking pictures of them .  
>Making cute dresses and a crocheting homemade dolls. He loved it so much , but he got into sports like , judo or Kung-fu .,, and doing other " Manly things"<br>.

" Ah how amazing ! I always wanted to go to Egypt!" Cynthia smiled. She got up from her seat and grabbed a some few work books from the book shelf that was behind her desk.

" Here is your work books . I will be your homeroom teacher as well as every subject there is to study , I will be your teacher . Ok . You go sit right in front of Yugi" Cynthia pointed at the girl that smiled to Yami earlier . Yami slightly blushed . Taking the books from Cynthia's Hands he walked over to his seat.

"Ok now that were settled here . We are no goin- Wait ! Yugi after this period is finished , Will you pretty please guide Yami . You know like were stuff at and were places are at ." The girl who smiled at Yami known as Yugi nodded her head .

"Yes Cynthia" Her voice was quiet , but somehow very cute and well- odd .

"Great ! Now everyone open up your Geography text books at page 390 . " Cynthia walked over to the board and started to write down notes , as well as the other student.  
>During the lesson Yami felt as if someone was staring . Feeling that vibe again made him shiver . But at the same time another vibe made him feel safe . When the bell ringed everyone went outside for their breaks .<p>

" Ok Yami if you need anything or ask me questions , you can come to the teachers office , I will be there ok " Cynthia smiled warmly at him until she packed her stuff but before she left she turned to Yugi . "Yugi make sure he knows teachers office is at ! " and with that she left .

Yami and Yugi were the only ones left in the room . Yami was looking through his notes .

" Hello Yami my names is Yugi " Yami turned to Yugi , she was standing way to close to him . He smiled awkwardly. "Nice to meet you Yugi ! Oh do you know were library is at please "

" Oh yes but one thing I need you to know " Yugi whisper to his ear . " Your Mine "

" What !" Yami backed away little as Yugi took a step forward. Not until Yami hit the wall . Yugi corners him .

" I said your Mine . So do whatever I say if you want to live "

Yami looked at her for a second not until in a split of a second he escaped from Yugi ,grabbed his things and looked at the girl in front of her

" Y-your crazy ! Am sorry but I have to go ! and no need to guide me . I know were things are at !" Then Yami left the room with no other words .

" How cute you think you can shrug that disgusting vibe off you huh?" Yugi hissed at the word "disgusting " looking at the clock she then walked at of the room while mumbling something to her self. Her face had this creepy smile on.

"Don't worry Yami , I won't let that disgusting vibe get you " . Her face turned back normal. 'Oh God ?! What have done?'

Meanwhile ...

Yami was running in the halways , not really know were everything is at . He was lost . Suddenly he bumped into a Cynthia

AH!

"Oh gosh are you ok "

"Oh am fine , but what about you ?! What happen to Yugi !? Did she not wanted to guide you or .." Cynthia then looked directly at the boy red eyes.

"Did something happen between you two ?"

" Ah..um..kinda...Yes"

" Shit. I knew I should have not let Yugi guide you . But then what if she has sensed something? or-"

"Excuse me but don't we have to get to class now "

"Oh right ... Yami after school stay after ok ? I will show you around and tell me what between you and Yugi ok?"Both Yami and Cynthia got up and went back to the home room .

Time skip

After class Yami stayed to see the school tour . After the tour , Yami sat next in front of Cynthia's desk .

" Ok what she did say ? "

" She said I was hers "

" Ah I see , am sorry "

"For what " Yami looked at her confused

" Look this is just between you and me . Am Yugi's well you could say... Nanny"

"Nanny. your her nanny but then.." Yami looked even puzzled .

" I know , what it so weird !? But you see no ones knows this but she has this well -"

"What?"

" She has Personality disorder "

" Oh " Cynthia scratched her head .

"Yup and well she has this thing were- well...her other 'half' is evil and well - it is "

" But can it be cured or -"

"No it can't . No matter how much we treat her its like the half of its own !"Cynthia did the crazy sing .

"But shes not that bad , she is just well-it hard to see her expression ." Cynthia put her down . "

"I know this is too soon for you since your new but , since this hasn't happen before . " 'How odd'

"Um..may I go now ? Mom is going to get worry and I ..."

"Go on ! It's Friday anyway so !"Cynthia smiled widely . She got her bag from under neath and a book "Besides I have to grade these papers from 3 months ago Ahahaha!"She then got up and then left .

"Wait. Three months ago ... she is one strange teacher" Yami stood up and left .

CTB: Hello!Am back !

Dipper: Where the hell have you been !

CTB : sorry ! I was busy moving stuff from home to home . Also had internet problems too. * pouts*

CTB: Hope you guys don't mind me playing in my story hehe . Also sorry if it was kinda rushed in some way , I had story in my head and well I don't know what will happen next ; I mean I know how the plot will go it's just that well , still have holes here and there so...but I do know what pairings will pop up later so here they are ...

Tendershipping : I was thinking into making them both females and make them lesbian , like Yuri couple . But if you don't want to that fines

Puppyshipping

Bronzeshipping; I was thinking into making them into marry couple and will come in later chapters

Dipper: Please Review ! We would love to hear your Ideas for this and your lovely opinion

CTB/Dipper:Ge Bye Bye ! See you next time on Love Disorder !


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Disorder **

It was now Saturday and five girls were sitting around a table inside a coffee shop

"Ok are you ready ? " A girl with messy blonde long-medium hair sat besides Cynthia who was grading some papers.(From 3 months ago)

"Yes !" Cynthia put her red pen down and turned , facing the blonde who was grinning like an idiot .

At the same time they both shouted " IT'S NOT CALLED BEING GAY ! IT'S CALLED BEING FABULOUS !" both put their hands under their chin and laughed hysterically .

A girl with pale skin , white fluffy hair and soft chocolate brown eyes which rolled at the quote from PewDiePie sat next to the blonde . She took a sip from her coffee

"You two really need to cut down on YouTube . Even you Joey ! I can see from your gas mask that you have dark circles. "

" Then let's stop watching AmazingPhil and Danisnotonfire every time we watch YouTube together on Monday" The girl known as Joey leaned on her seat .

"Why are you wearing a gas mask anyways Joey . I thought you quit the Massacre Gang . " Yugi looked away from her book and looked at Joey .

"I did . Is just that ..."

"What"Yugi raised her eye brow

"I kinda think hit the CEO of Kaiba Corporation while I was walking to the book store ." Joey sheepishly smiled .

"Nice Joey . You got another person to hate you . Yippee!" Cynthia laughed at Bakura's sarcastic opinion.

"Shut it kitty !"

"You shut up mutt !"

"Now , now Bakura . Don't make punish you tonight " A smirk formed on her lips while the girl blushed red.

"Shit Ryou your making me red ."

Bakura looked a lot like Ryou . White fluffy hair with what looked like bat wings . Her eyes were sharper and well - a nice chest .

"Did he had a monogram on his clothing or anything . Like KC ...anything? " Yugi turned her page on her book . Her eyes completely showed boredom

"Maybe?"

"Nope Joey , your going to end up screwed " Yugi said .

"Gee thanks Yugi " Joey said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and rested her head on her hand .

" Well how long are you going to keep it on . Your not going to school like that right ?" Cynthia put her red pen down. She grabbed her phone and her eyes widen.

"Oi! Yugi . It's almost time to open the game shop. Do you want me to come with you ?"

"No that's fine . I'll go by myself ." Yugi put her book down . From under her seat she grabbed her bag and got up ."Thanks for the coffee"She then left

"Your welcome Yugi" Cynthia smiled .

"Until Christmas season"Joey answered

" Hell no ! You can keep can go to school like that , but for a month !"

"Oh c'mon ! " Joey whined while she leaned her head on Cynthia's shoulder . Cynthia rolled her eyes as she continued her to grade her paper .

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Yami was in his room , sitting at a desk were sat a sketched of a random model wearing a dress .

"Done!"

KNOCK! KNOCK !

"Yami ? Can you please pick up some groceries please ?" A women around her 40's poked out of Yami's door . She had long black hair which was tied into her bun . She was kinda chubby and had a motherly atmosphere .

"Oh of course ! "Yami cheerfully got up from his desk and got his jacket and wallet from his night stand .

" Oh before I go here " He got the sketched of the dress from his desk and handed it to her mother.

"Oh it beautiful !"Her mother chirped .

" Lee Kim ! I can't find the sewing machine !"

"I'll be right down !".

After Yami left his home , he started walking not until he realized that he doesn't know the city very well.

'Wait what if I get lost ? Then mom will get worried...then she wont have food !' Yami looked around , people were giving him odd stares.' Wait did I say that out loud?'

"Hey do you need help?"

Yami eyes looked down to see Yugi . He sudden felt weird ."Um...yes ?"

"Then I'll show you around " Yugi stuck out her hand . "Well then , I believe your new here so , Welcome to Domino City "

Everything seem to slow down . A leaf fell off a tree a flew right in gap were Yami and Yugi stood. The tri-color stared at the hand , 'What if her other half comes?'

_'She's not that bad'_

Yami looked at Yugi, 'she has pretty eyes ' Then he looked the at her hand , it was small , yet it looked so warm .

"ok"Yami took her hand."Ok then , first stop . The Game Shop"

After a good ten minutes , they were finally at game shop

"So your grandpa is the owner. That's really cool . " Yami looked around , the store was old but it was packed .

"Opps"Yugi said in a monotone voice . She checked her phone.

"What happen " Yami asked .

"I have missed calls from Cynthia-chan.. Am calling her back "A few beep were heard until she answered

_"Ne Hi Hi !"_

"You called"

_"OH! WERE THE HELL ARE YOU AT ?!"_

"Sorry . I meet Yami on the way so..."

_"oh sorry , I got worried . "_

"It's fine . Were you anyway?"

_"Ryou's place. Am with Joey watching Kingsley . While Ryou is "punishing" Bakura ."_

"Ah I see"

_"Am not sure when will I get back because Ryou asked us to wait for her so...Speaking of which do we food for next week ?"_

"no"

_"Ok then I'll go get later , I guess"_

"Wait what about the shop?"

_"Just take a break. One won't hurt "_

"Ok . um... bye "

_"Ge Bye Bye!"_

Yugi ended her call. " think we can go out now "

* * *

><p>Time Skip<p>

"Wow Domino is pretty ." They were now at park ,sitting at bench were a sakura tree sat . it was getting pretty late , but decided to sit here just for bit to think .

"It is " Yugi turned to Yami . His eyes were closed , so she didn't notice her staring.'He's handsome'. Yugi looked the other way before Yami could face her . She faced the sakura tree 'How beautiful' .

"Well I have to go now . Thank for showing me around and coming with me to market " Yami smiled brightly . "See you on Monday " Yami was about to leave with some groceries when Yugi stopped him

"Wait ! um... Am not sure what happened last time , but sorry for making you uncomfortable the other day . "

Yami looked blanked 'So she doesn't remember ?... I may have to ask Cynthia about that '

"It's fine . Like I said , See you on Monday . I really have to go . Mom will get worried." Yami grabbed his bags, but before he left , he smiled at Yugi one more time until he was walking at of sight .

Yugi sat on the bench , she held no emotion but her cheeks were blushing red."

'Did I fell for him? No it can be . I can't ! Not with this disorder I have !'

Yugi sat there for about ten minutes then left to go home .

* * *

><p>Meanwhile ,<p>

Ryou, Bakura , Joey and Cynthia were walking from the market . Cynthia held her bags while the Joey and Bakura argued .

"Am telling you ! that's not mine I swear !" Joey yelled in annoyance .

" Right then , who could it possibly be ? I mean the last time we watched Boku No Piko Cynthia puked !"Bakura made a face

"Wait I thought you liked yaoi Cynthia ?" Ryou looked puzzled

"I do . It just that Boku No Piko is -well ...weird" Cynthia said . Her face hold a poker face .

"Then why is it there ? Hmmm?" Bakura glared a t Joey "I thought you said you hated it ?"

"Well for fuck sake's Bakura ! It not mine ! I think it was from my ex-gang member ...what was is name ?" Joey put her finger on her lip , putting up a frown from thinking .

"Pedo bear next door ?" Ryou answered ."Aha! That was it ! It was Pedo Bear next door ! "

" Will you guys shut up please! Were here anyways and we all know Yugi snap like twig when everything is loud and stuff!"Cynthia put some bags down and looked for her keys .

"Mutt"

"Kitty"

"That's Bakura who snaps"

"Oh right "Cynthia got her keys and put it into the key hole. Opening the door she the let other bags down and fell on her knees . "Home sweet home. Yaoi here I come !"

"Welcome home . How was your punishment Bakura ?" Yugi smirked at a sudden blushed Bakura "Good"

"Good? Tsk. Liar. You can't even walk right "

"Shut up Ryou " Bakura blushed harder while everyone laughed .

"so who's up for a sleepover ? Am making Pizza"

"Oh I do !"Everyone chirped . Except Yugi , who just smiled slightly

* * *

><p>When Yami got home , he flopped on his bed . Feeling really tired from caring bags and his legs hurt.<p>

"It wasn't such a bad day , except when I tripped on that tiny pebble . " Yami grabbed some sweat pants from his night stand ,went to brush his teeth . He was too tired to even eat right now so once that was done he was off to bed. Resting his head on the pillow he quickly fell asleep

While sleeping he for some odd reason he felt so eager to see Yugi again.

* * *

><p>CTB:Ne hi hi ! Hope you guys liked this chapter and don't forget to review or favorite if you like this story ! Have a Good night or Day ! Ge bye bye !<p> 


End file.
